StrikeForce Kitty League
StrikeForce Kitty League is the fourth installment of the StrikeForce Kitty series, with a new game system and more new costumes. Play the game here: http://armorgames.com/play/17901/strikeforce-kitty-league Article is still under construction. You can help expand. Gameplay In StrikeForce Kitty League, your objective is to manage a group of kittens in training to reach the top of the league. Your cats are challenging foxes and raccoons also wearing costumes. Costumes can be bought or received from losing teams. Costume abilities range from devastating blows to attacking all team members. Fighting in tournaments gives you fish, which you can upgrade your training equipment or buy new costumes from the store. More information coming soon Tutorial You begin at the StrikeForce League Grand Final, with a four-cat team undoubtedly named "StrikeForce Kitty" fighting against the "Dark Force Raccoons", a four-raccoon team wearing costumes representing antagonists from fighting video games. You will be directed how to activate costume abilities. Unfortunately, they are not enough to defeat them, so the cats get defeated easily. Then comes the kittens from the previous StrikeForce Kitty games. Training coming soon Arena Your strategy depends on your training, costumes, and the timing to use your abilities. Champions League If you win a division, you will enter the Champions League, where you challenge the winners of the other divisions and have a shot of winning the Super Cup. Semi-final The Referee cat will pick the order of the semi-final fights. Your opposing team will be stronger or weaker depending on the division you won. If you won the Anchovy Division, though, you have a likely chance of being defeated, so training and costume selections are critical if you want to try winning at your own risk. Final If you defeated the semi-final team, you will face the winner of the other semi-final team. Again, they will be either stronger or weaker than yours or the team you fought. Grand Final If you defeated the team on the final, you now have the opportunity to face the Dark Force Raccoons, the ones who defeated the "StrikeForce Kitty" team at the beginning of the game and your final obstacle of winning the Super Cup. If you defeat the Dark Force Raccoons, you have won the Super Cup and beaten the game (at a point). After that you can continue playing and try to collect all the costumes or maximize your upgrades of your equipment. Upgrades Heavy bag :Improve your attack power training Barbell :Improve your vitality training Treadmill :Improve your speed training and ability Nutrition :Increase the energy recovery rate Healing :Increase the injury recovery rate League teams (spoilers) Names of these teams are references to real-life teams in different sports around the world. This is the order of teams you kittens will be fighting in the specified division. Team names, followed by costumes worn (see Costumes References, below) Anchovy Division :Raccoonston Rockets (Bronze 1-4) :Galafoxsaray (Bronze 5-8) :Raccoonami (Bronze 9-12) :Foxy 04 (Bronze 13-16) :Raccoonadelphia 76ers (Bronze 17-20) Flounder Division :Foxchester United (Bronze 21-24) :Golden Raccoon Warriors (Bronze 25-28) :aFax (Bronze 29-32) :New Raccoon Knicks (Bronze 33-35, Silver 1) :Real Fox (Silver 2-5) Trout Division :Raccoon Pistons (Silver 6-9) :Fox Saint Germain (Silver 10-13) :Raccoon Bulls (Silver 14-17) :FSV (Silver 18-21) :LA Raccoons (Silver 22-25) Shark Division :Foxencia (Silver 26-29) :San Raccoon Spurs (Silver 30-31, Gold 1-2) :Baer Leverfox (Gold 3-6) :Raccoon Celtics (Gold 7-10) :Internazionale Foxano (Gold 11-14) This needs expanding Costume references Bronze SKL B1.png SKL B2.png SKL B3.png SKL B4.png SKL B5.png SKL B6.png SKL B7.png SKL B8.png SKL B9.png SKL B10.png SKL B11.png SKL B12.png SKL B13.png SKL B14.png SKL B15.png SKL B16.png SKL B17.png SKL B18.png SKL B19.png SKL B20.png SKL B21.png SKL B22.png SKL B23.png SKL B24.png SKL B25.png SKL B26.png SKL B27.png SKL B28.png SKL B29.png SKL B30.png SKL B31.png SKL B32.png SKL B33.png SKL B34.png SKL B35.png Page 1 *Raphael (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Michelangelo (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Leonardo (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Donatello (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Jack from Tekken *Sergei Dragunov from Tekken *Nina Williams from Tekken *Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken *Dhalsim from Street Fighter *Kabal from Mortal Kombat *Shredder (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Casey (carried from SFKLS) *Kitana from Mortal Kombat *Mileena from Mortal Kombat Page 2 *Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat * *Guile from Street Fighter *Cammy from Street Fighter *Dudley from Street Fighter *Gen from Street Fighter *Naruto (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Sasuke (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Sakura (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Kakashi (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Luffy (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Sanji (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Usopp (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Roronoa Zoro (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) Page 3 *Shang Tsung (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Cyrax from Mortal Kombat *Sektor from Mortal Kombat *Smoke (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *R. Mika from Street Fighter * *El Fuerte from Street Fighter Silver SKL S1.png SKL S2.png SKL S3.png SKL S4.png SKL S5.png SKL S6.png SKL S7.png SKL S8.png SKL S9.png SKL S10.png SKL S11.png SKL S12.png SKL S13.png SKL S14.png SKL S15.png SKL S16.png SKL S17.png SKL S18.png SKL S19.png SKL S20.png SKL S21.png SKL S22.png SKL S23.png SKL S24.png SKL S25.png SKL S26.png SKL S27.png SKL S28.png SKL S29.png SKL S30.png SKL S31.png Page 1 * *Vegeta (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Piccolo (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Master Roshi (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Goku (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) * *Birdie from Street Fighter * *Poison from Street Fighter *Terry Borgard (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) * * * *King from Tekken Page 2 *Paul from Tekken * * *M Bison (carried from SFKLS) *Vega from Street Fighter *Juri from Street Fighter *Zangief from Street Fighter *Kazuya Mishima from Tekken *Mokujin from Tekken *Yoshimitsu from Tekken * *Sub Zero (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Scorpion (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Reptile (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) Page 3 * *Naruto, chakra mode (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Ichigo (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) Gold SKL G1.png SKL G2.png SKL G3.png SKL G4.png SKL G5.png SKL G6.png SKL G7.png SKL G8.png SKL G9.png SKL G10.png SKL G11.png SKL G12.png SKL G13.png SKL G14.png Page 1 *Goku, Super Saiyan (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Vegeta, Super Saiyan (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Jin Kazama from Tekken * * *Lei Wulong from Tekken * *Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat *Raiden (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Nightwolf (carried from SFK2 and SFKLS) *Ken Masters (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Ryu (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Chun-Li (carried from SFK, SFK2, and SFKLS) *Akuma (carried from SFKLS) Page 2 Note: These are the costumes of the Dark Force Raccoons. Currently, there is no way to unlock these last four costumes of the Gold category. * * * * This needs expanding Bonuses *In the main menu page, the kitten and raccoon fighting each other are usually wearing costumes that are carried from the previous StrikeForce Kitty series. *Spectators in the audience usually wear headgear, wigs, or glasses; also carried from the previous StrikeForce Kitty games.